


Un Malfoy nunca…

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Malfoy tienen una serie de reglas surgidas de la tradición y del paso de los años que dan pie a su leyenda. Por supuesto, las reglas están para romperse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Malfoy nunca demuestra su afecto en público (no importa lo mal que te mire la señora Malfoy)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a JK.
> 
>  **Notas** : Este fic participa en el reto **"Hogwarts a través de los años"** para el foro de **"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".** Mis personajes fueron: Abraxas, Lucius, Draco y Scorpius Malfoy. Muchas gracias a **Eria** y a **Lilith Evans Black** por betearlo.
> 
> Si has llegado aquí desde la serie de **"One Big Happy Weasley Family"** , salta al capítulo 4. Gracias.

Abraxas Malfoy es un respetable mago que ya ha pasado los cincuenta. Tiene el cabello largo, rubio platino y un porte que más de uno quisiera tener con diez años menos. Fue a Slytherin, como cualquier mago que se precie, y cuando terminó su educación en el castillo se ocupó de los negocios de su padre. Se había casado con una hermosa bruja sangre pura y habían tenido un único heredero, como manda la tradición (por eso de que el patrimonio familiar no se dividiera). En definitiva, Abraxas ha tenido la vida larga y próspera que se esperaba de él.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, de lo más orgulloso que está Abraxas Malfoy es de haber seguido al dedillo todas y cada una de las normas del código que heredó de su padre.

Hasta ese mismo momento.

Nada, en toda su vida, le ha preparado para aquello.

Se puede decir que había sido un buen padre, quizá no uno especialmente cariñoso, pero sí entregado. Quiere a Lucius, su único hijo, y siempre se ha desvelado por él. Lo ha llevado con él cuando iba a visitar a sus contactos y solo era un crío y le ha comprado más escobas de la que podía desear (y volar).

Pero no es lo mismo.

Todo ocurre un tranquilo viernes de junio. Hace un calor desagradable, agobiante, de este que se te pega al cuerpo, y Abraxas ha decidido pasar el día fuera. Hará un par de compras y comerá en casa de su viejo amigo Rosier. Probablemente se dejará caer por el Ministerio de Magia y saludará a la recién nombrada Primer Ministro Millicent Bagnold.

Mientras pasea por el Callejón Diagon decide comprarle un detalle a su nuera. La pobre está embarazadísima y tiene que estar pasando un tormento con el calor que hace aquel veerano. Así que se para en una joyería dispuesto a dejarse un buen puñado de galeones en una joya bonita e inútil.

Es entonces cuando uno de los búhos reales de la familia aparece volando por el horizonte y se cuela por la ventana de la tienda con un movimiento elegante. La carta que lleva en su pata no está lacrada y tiene una caligrafía algo desigual.

Abraxas ha arrugado el ceño mientras desenrolla la carta. Con desagrado reconoce la letra de su hijo y no le da tiempo a preguntarse a que se debe su descuido. La nota es breve, pero concisa:

> _Padre,_ reza, _Narcissa se ha puesto de parto. Venga cuando pueda_.

Aunque nunca lo reconocerá, aquel anuncio pone a Abraxas realmente nervioso. Se obliga a serenarse, puesto que sabe que en su casa no podrá hacer nada de utilidad, compra unos pendientes con diamantes incrustados para Narcissa, el peluche con forma de serpiente más grande que encuentra y escribe a su amigo Rosier excusándose de no poder asistir a su reunión. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, vuelve a casa.

Al llegar se encuentra el salón de la mansión en el más absoluto silencio. Algo preocupado –porque el silencio nunca trae buenas noticias, sube rápidamente las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se dirige con paso seguro a la habitación de su nuera.

― Padre― la voz de Lucius le saca de sus preocupaciones. Está teñida de orgullo. Lleva entre sus brazos un bulto con un cuidado inmenso, como si pudiera rompérsele entre los dedos.

Es amor a primera vista.

Abraxas nunca ha visto un bebé tan bonito como aquel. Diminuto, rosado, arrugado, con una pequeña mata de pelo rubio platino y unos enormes ojos grisáceos. Apenas escucha a su hijo decirle que Narcissa está bien, que está descansando. Simplemente alarga sus brazos, con aspecto bobalicón, y coge por primera vez a su nieto.

El pequeño Draco se acurruca a su abrazo, escondiendo su diminuta cabeza contra su pecho, y se queda allí, quietecito, respirando débilmente.

Desde ese día, Abraxas aprovecha cada ocasión que tiene para sacar a su nieto a pasear y demostrarle al mundo lo orgulloso que está de él. Se lo presenta a Rosier, que gruñe y dice que ya es hora de que su hijo le dé también nietos, y no para de hacerle monerías en toda la visita, ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo. Se lo lleva al Callejón Diagon y lo pasea orgulloso por todas las tiendas.

Su mujer se queja de que jamás fue tan cariñoso con su propio hijo, Lucius le mira avergonzado cada vez que ve cómo monta al pequeño Draco en su diminuto carrito para llevárselo a pasear, como preguntándose si realmente es su padre y no un impostor.

Pero a Abraxas no puede darle más igual: Draco es su primer nieto (y el único, según manda la tradición) y lo mimará todo lo que le venga en gana y más, que para algo es el patriarca de la familia Malfoy. Y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera las viejas reglas de su difunto padre, van a lograr impedírselo.


	2. Un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos (da igual que sea por un Weasley o por un burro montado en una escoba, no los pierde y punto)

Lucius odia a Arthur Weasley desde siempre. Lo recuerda desde su primer día en Hogwarts. ¡El muy desgraciado se había atrevido a mirarle por encima del hombro! A Lucius le había hervido de sangre y había tenido que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no sacar la varita y lanzarle una de las escasas maldiciones que conocía por aquel entonces. Y, desde ese momento, se habían convertido en archienemigos.

Pero su odio por Arthur Weasley no se quedó allí. Ya no solo era que fuera un prepotente estirado, pelirrojo, traidor de la sangre, sin un duro en el bolsillo y que llevara a todos lados a la gorda de su novia, con la que más tarde se acabaría casando y procreando como si fueran conejos. No, ¡el muy cretino se atrevía a ganarle, a él, al Quidditch!

Weasley disfrutaba especialmente cuando le colaba alguna pelota por los aros. Sonreía con prepotencia, hacía un par de cabriolas en el aire y se reía en sus narices mientras las gradas coreaban su apellido. Y Lucius solo podía gruñir, colocarse el casco, ordenar a sus compañeros que defendieran bien, por las barbas de Merlín, y seguir dando vueltas alrededor de los malditos aros.

Por supuesto, los duelos estaban prohibidos en el colegio. Así que a Lucius solo le quedaba el consuelo de provocarlo cada vez que pasaba por delante de él. Era tan fácil como insinuar que su túnica era de cuarta mano o que su madre era la vergüenza de los Black y Weasley saltaba encima suya como si se tratara de un perro rabioso.

Lucius odiaba las maneras muggles, las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿pero qué más podía hacer cuando ya lo tenía encima, intentando golpearlo? En más de una ocasión acabó en el despacho del profesor Slughorn esperando a su padre.

Y él solía llegar expresamente tarde, dando pequeños pasos y con expresión inescrutable.

― Horace― solía decir, apretando la mano de su profesor de pociones―. Un placer volver a verte.

Y se sentaba en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio del despacho, arreglándose la túnica pulcramente.

― Abraxas, bienvenido, bienvenido― solía responder cordialmente su profesor, sonriendo falsamente―. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa, un té?

Y como si fuera una obra completamente ensayada, Abraxas negaba el ofrecimiento con un gesto de mano.

― No, muchas gracias. Esperaba que fuera una visita rápida, tengo otros asuntos que tratar.

El profesor Slughorn asentía entonces.:

― Claro, claro. Verás, ha vuelto a haber un pequeño incidente entre Lucius y Arthur Weasley y el director ha considerado oportuno avisarte. Yo, por supuesto, no te molestaría por una minucia como ésta…

Y Lucius, al lado de su padre, intentaba mantener su expresión más neutra. Sabía lo que le pasaba a su padre por la mente en cada una de sus visitas. Se avergonzaba de su comportamiento y daba igual lo que dijera. Daba igual que fuera el perdedor de Weasley el que había comenzado la pelea.

― Comprendo. Siempre he esperado un poco más de Lucius. No es propio de él que se pelee como si fuera un muggle― Lucius apartaba la vista en ese momento, furioso. Él no era ningún muggle, ¡era un mago!―, pero supongo que no es tan raro cuando el colegio está lleno de…

Y Slughorn siempre lo detenía.

― Son cosas de críos, recuerdo que en mi juventud también tuve alguna pelea que otra con mis puños. Siento haberte hecho perder tu valioso tiempo por esta tontería, Abraxas.

― No te preocupes, Horace. Por cierto, ya que venía te he traído un pequeño obsequio― los ojos del profesor solían brillar con codicia mientras recibía su regalo, y Lucius tenía que aguantar estoicamente una última mirada de su padre llena de reprobación.

Pero Slughorn se había equivocado: la siguiente vez que Lucius vio a Weasley después de terminar el colegio, apenas con veinte años recién cumplidos, todo fue como en el colegio. Había ido a tratar un pequeño, minúsculo, detalle con el primer ministro sobre un negocio de especias cuando lo vio.

Cabeza pelirroja y túnica de segunda mano. Todos los sentidos de Lucius se pusieron en él y no pudo soportarlo demasiado tiempo. Los ascensores del Ministerio eran pequeños y su lengua era afilada. Y Weasley tenía un puño demasiado fácil.

A aquella primera vez en el ministerio, de la que salió con un ojo hinchado, le siguieron muchas otras. Siempre en público, rodeados de gente, con golpes bajos, labios rotos y sangre.

A pesar de que ya no era ningún niño, su padre no perdía la ocasión de expresar su opinión al respecto.

― ¡Lánzale una maldición, por Merlín!― le había gritado en una ocasión en su despacho, muy alterado―. ¡Envenena a sus niños, mándales un vocifeador! ¡Pero deja de actuar como un sangre sucia y empieza a comportarte como el maldito mago que eres! ¡No quiero volver a ver un titular como este!

Y Lucius no puede evitarlo. Porque cada vez que lo ve las palabras vuelan a sus labios y le da igual los años que hayan pasado, que estén en una tienda atestada de gente o que su hijo esté delante. Porque las palabras vuelan.

― Vaya, vaya… ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

Y sabe que no le va a defraudar. Nunca lo hace.


	3. Un Malfoy nunca llora (o, por lo menos, no lo hace en público)

Draco la besa con fuerza, con pasión, casi con ira contenida. Todo huele a jazmín y unas pequeñas burbujas de jabón, que parecen flotar en el aire, les envuelven. Ella jadea y hace eso con su lengua que sabe que le vuelve loco. Sus manos vuelan hasta su blusa, pegada, mojada, e intenta arrancarle los botones.

Pansy ríe, con una risa ronca y llena de lujuria.

― Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, Dra… Draco.

Rosmerta hechizada.

― Cállate― gruñe él atrayéndola por la nuca con la mano que le queda libre, clavando sus labios y arrancándole un beso. Ha conseguido desabrocharle tres botones, los justos para tener un mejor acceso.

Sus pechos son pequeños y suaves, mal contenidos en el sujetador de encaje negro. Pansy se estremece bajo él cuando pellizca uno de sus pezones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

― Draco― susurra ella. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Draco, ¿no puede callarse, simplemente? ¿Tener cerrada su estúpida boca?―, en serio. Últimamente has estado tan…

Katie Bell en San Mungo.

― Cállate― repite, endureciendo sus caricias. No, no quiere escuchar nada. No quiere oír su nombre ni sus palabras, solo quiere alejarse de todo. Ir a un lugar donde el hoy, el presente, nada importe.

Draco cierra los ojos y respira lentamente, intentando eliminar los pensamientos que le asaltan. Vuelve a inclinarse y la besa, acariciándole un pecho, intentando concentrarse en los escalofríos que le atraviesan a cada caricia. En cada beso. En cada silencio.

― ¿Draco?― prueba ella tentativa. De pronto está completamente rígida y no reacciona ante su contacto.

Matar a Dumbledore.

― ¿Qué!― gruñe Draco apartándose, molesto.

Pansy chapotea en el agua, con la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a mirarle. Parece, de pronto, nerviosa y mortificada.

― Estás llorando.

Arreglar el armario evanescente.

― ¡No digas estupideces!― le espeta dando un par de brazadas hacia ella, quien retrocede instintivamente hasta golpear su espalda contra uno de los grifos de la pequeña piscina―. No estoy… eso.

Ella levanta un poco sus ojos oscuros.

― Estás llorando.

Meter mortífagos en Hogwarts.

― ¡No! Solo es agua, joder, Pansy, estamos en una maldita piscina. ¡Cállate y ven aquí!

― No hasta que me digas porqué estás llorando― su voz se endurece, intentando aparentar seguridad.

Va a fallar, no hay manera de que lo consiga.

― Ven aquí o lárgate― Draco intenta controlar su tono. Siente ganas de saltar encima de ella y ahogarla hasta que no pueda seguir hablando. O de saltar encima de ella y besarla hasta que se olvide de todo.

Pansy levanta bruscamente la cabeza y arruga el entrecejo, claramente ofendida.

― Bien.

La marca arde, se asegura de que no olvide lo que tiene que hacer.

Draco respira lentamente, intentando controlar las lágrimas que sabe que no está derramando, mientras Pansy sale de la pequeña piscina. Está chorreando agua, pero poco le importa cuando recoge sus cosas y sale por la puerta, dedicándole una última mirada ofendida.

― No sé qué te pasa últimamente, pero estás muy raro― musita en el quicio de la puerta. Su tono desprende molestia y a la vez una genuina preocupación―. Cuando quieras dejar de comportarte como un imbécil, llámame.

Familia, deber, lealtad.

Pansy cierra la puerta de un porrazo. No es que no quiera contárselo, pero es que no puede. Pansy siempre ha sido su amiga, pero habla por los codos y no puede confiar en ella. No puede confiar en nadie. Por Merlín, está tan perdido. Tiene dieciséis años y está absolutamente perdido.

Cierra los ojos y se hunde en el agua, entre las pompas de jabón, prácticamente hasta las cejas. A él no le está pasando, no puede pasarle. Está en la Mansión y es julio. Están en el jardín de atrás tomando el té, en el que su madre plantó las rosas blancas. Su padre está con ellos, huele a jazmín y…

Está en Hogwarts, con una misión imposible, que le está consumiendo el espíritu y las fuerzas. ¿Por qué le está pasando esto a él? Daría cualquier cosa porque su máxima preocupación fuera qué ponerse cada mañana. Cualquiera.

Pero va a fallar, lo sabe. Morirá en el intento. O, peor, el amo matará a sus padres. Está tan perdido, tan necesitado. Siente como su garganta se atora y las lágrimas caen con más fuerza, apenas puede contenerlas. Se permite gemir y traga saliva ruidosamente. Está solo, no tiene que preocuparse de lo que los demás piensen.

― Qué desgraciado― dice una voz cantarina, inusualmente feliz, que hace que Draco pegue un pequeño salto dentro de la piscina. Se traga las lágrimas como puede y la busca.

Es una niña de cabello oscuro, coletas y unas feas gafas redondas (que no puede evitar que le recuerden a alguien). O, más bien, es el fantasma de una niña.

― ¿Quién eres tú?― farfulla, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, desconfiado.

― Me llamo Myrtle― el fantasma se desliza hasta su altura. Tiene la cara translúcida y redondeada, con algún signo de acné adolescente. Draco no le echa más de trece o catorce años.

― ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto llevas…?― pregunta algo avergonzado. Necesita saber cuánto ha visto y cuánto ha oído. ¿Irá contándoselo al resto de fantasmas? No puede permitir que todo el castillo se entere de que se ha echado a llorar en el baño de prefectos.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese es el menor de sus males.

― Ella no te entiende― dice Myrtle, ignorando su pregunta―. ¿Quieres contarme a mí lo que te pasa?

Algo dentro de Draco se rompe. Las lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas y quiere poder contárselo a alguien, desea poder contárselo a alguien. No sabe por qué va a confiar en un fantasma cualquiera y no en Pansy, pero lo hace.

― ¿No se lo contarás a nadie?

Ella le mira a través de sus gafas y sonríe un poco:

― No, no se lo contaré a nadie.


	4. Un Malfoy nunca mantiene relaciones con un traidor de la sangre, un mestizo o un sangre sucia (sin excepciones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo pertenece a la serie **One Big Happy Weasley Family.**

Scorpius recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que habló con él. No fue en el Expreso Hogwarts, el primer día de colegio. Ni siquiera fue mientras esperaban en la salita anexa al Gran Comedor a que los llamaran para ser seleccionados. Ni siquiera fue en su Sala Común, pues pertenecían a casas diferentes.

Fue después del penúltimo partido de la temporada, el año anterior.

Habían estado a punto de ganar. Scorpius tenía la Snitch apenas a dos dedos de distancia. Solo necesitaba echarse un poco hacia delante, estirar más los dedos y sería suya.

Nunca había llegado a atraparla. Una Quaffle mal dirigida, mal intencionada, le había golpeado la cara con tanta fuerza que le había roto la nariz. Y, aunque sangraba a horrores, había decidido continuar con el partido.

Pero no había estado muy atento al juego. La nariz le molestaba y no paraba de tocársela intentando contener la hemorragia. Hufflepuff se hizo con la pelota dorada y con el partido sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de aquello se había sentido muy mareado y, cuando recuperó la consciencia, se encontró solo en la enfermería.

Fue allí la primera vez que hablaron.

Después de que la enfermera del colegio echara a sus compañeros de equipo y le regañara por no haber ido antes, le dio un pequeño vial de un reconstituyente y le pidió que se quedara al menos diez minutos más.

Entonces había entrado. Pálido, sudoroso y vestido de amarillo canario. Scorpius sabía pocas cosas sobre él. Se llamaba Potter y era cazador de Hufflepuff. Se le daba fatal encantamientos, pero destacaba en transformaciones. Recordaba con cierto rencor aquella vez que había conseguido transformar una rata en una copa en dos intentos. ¡DOS!, por las barbas de Merlín, a él le había costado cuatro que tuviera forma de copa. ¡Ya ni hablar de hacer desaparecer todo el pelo y la cola!

Lo primero que pensó era que algún otro jugador, probablemente de Hufflepuff, debería haber acabado en la enfermería, pero tras un vistazo rápido lo descartó. Más cuando Potter iba directamente hacia él.

Scorpius se había removido incómodo en su asiento. No sabía qué hacía allí pero sí tenía clara una cosa: no le apetecía tener que aguantar las burlas porque no había conseguido atrapar la Snitch. Suficiente había tenido con las miradas lastimeras de sus compañeros de equipo.

― Eh… Hola― había saludado un poco incómodo, pasándose una mano por su ya de por sí alborotado pelo.

― Hola― él había sonado demasiado frío, cruzándose de brazos y levantando ligeramente la barbilla.

― Yo…― Potter tomó aire, nervioso, y dirigió una mirada rápida a la puerta antes de respirar lentamente, como serenándose―. Oye, siento lo del campo. No pretendía darte a ti… bueno, en realidad no pretendía darle a nadie. ¿Estás bien?

Por supuesto, únicamente un Hufflepuff se podría disculpar por algo así. Scorpius había sonreído con maldad, pensando que él había tirado a un buen puñado de compañeros de sus escobas y jamás se le habría ocurrido disculparse por ello. Pero la expresión del chico era de genuina preocupación, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir.

― La próxima vez apunta antes de disparar― le había espetado.

Después de aquello, había tenido que soportar el resto de mayo y junio con frases como "Hola, Socrpius", "Suerte con los T.I.M.O.s" o "Hace un buen día, ¿verdad?", que le hacían perder los nervios.

― ¡Nos vemos, Scorpius!― se había despedido en el Andé ante la mirada de incredulidad de su padre, que había abierto cómicamente la boca.

Después de aquel verano, Scorpius espera que las cosas se calmen. Hasta donde sabe, la familia de Potter no es más que una panda de traidores de la sangre, mestizos e hijos de muggles, gente con la que, normalmente, un Malfoy no se relaciona. Y mucho menos si es un Hufflepuff.

Tras despedirse de sus padres en la estación, con un apretón de manos y un beso rápido en la mejilla, Scorpius arrastra su baúl hasta un vagón vacío, deseando que sus amigos lleguen cuanto antes. La verdad es que él, como prefecto, tiene ciertas obligaciones. Obligaciones que suele posponer hasta la mitad del viaje, más o menos.

La puerta del compartimento se abre y Scorpius se incorpora rápidamente, esperando ver una cara conocida. Aunque, desde luego, no la suya.

― Potter― susurra con sorpresa.

― Hola, Scorp― Scorpius intenta no hacer una mueca, pero no lo consigue. Nadie le llama así. Ni siquiera su madre.

― ¿Qué quieres?― gruñe, mientras Potter se sienta frente a él con total tranquilidad.

Potter sonríe un poco y se encoje de hombros.

― Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.

― ¿Qué?― Scorpius arquea una ceja sin acabar de comprender. ¿Es que no tiene amigos con los que ir o algo?

Potter le mira directamente a los ojos. Scorpius se revuelve un poco incómodo, es una mirada verde intensa y molesta.

― ¿Para qué, Po…?― el chico se inclina bruscamente y le besa. Scorpius apenas puede pensar. Nota los brazos de Potter apoyados a ambos lados de él, en su asiento. Sus labios son suaves, húmedos, dubitativos.

Le gusta.

Se aleja un poco y Scorpius nota que su aliento huele a pasta de dientes. El corazón le late con fuerza y no tiene muy claro qué decir o si acaba de pasar lo que él cree.

Potter bufa y se levanta de su asiento con gesto de fastidio.

― Potter― murmura cuando oye la puerta del compartimento abrirse ―, es una cita.

Y él sonríe un poco, una sonrisa genuina, en la que se le marcan los hoyuelos de las mejillas.

― Es Albus.

Un Malfoy no se junta con traidores de la sangre, mestizos o hijos de muggle y, mucho menos, si son Hufflepuffs. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?


End file.
